The Chakra Chronicals
by ShamelessSelfInsert
Summary: So basically, my OC now has gamer powers and is in Naruto. It is completely from their perspective and I really don't fucking care if it is over done or something. Thankfully, not to clichéd. . .hopefully. [HOLD UP! WAIT A MINUTE! I'M TO BUSY TO CONTINUE IT!]
1. Prolog

What. The. Fuck.

 **Title: ?**  
 **Name: Shizuko Nakajima**  
 **LV: 1**  
 **HP: 100/100**  
 **MP: 150/150**  
 **SP: 50/50**

That's it, I've offically lost it. Why the hell else would something like this happen? Maybe I really did suffer brain damage from that fall. . . Who am I kidding? This is probably just all a dream and I'm totally not a video game character of some sort.

 **[QUEST UNLOCKED]**  
 **What the F*** is going on!**  
 **-**  
 **Objective: Complete the tutorial**  
 **Hidden Objective: ?**  
 **Hidden Objective: ?**  
 **-**  
 **{Rewards}**  
 **1 Skill : 2 Wisdom : 1 Title**  
 **-**  
 **[Accept] / [Decline]**

Nevermind, just nevermind, I'm totally not having a complete breakdown, oh totally not, this is most definitely happening. You know what? FUCK THIS GODAMN BRIGHT GLOWING ASS BOX! *ahem* Sorry, sorry.

The only non glowing part of this box was the 'Decline' option, guess that means I can't chose it? Welp, if all the videogames i've ever played have ever taught me anything then this quest must be good, right? Right? Guess it's time to 'accept' the inevitable. . . I'm horrible. . .

 **Welcome to the Chakra Chronicles!**  
 **You have been chosen for no apprarent reason because you meet some weird requirements that the gods above have made up to get access to this still updating beta!**  
 **Go you!**

I hate confetti, damn now it's in my mouth. . .

 **In the Chakra Chronicles you get brought to an anime from your world, you should know which one. Now, you are a part of an alternate universe of it with gamer powers for you to access! Congrats!**  
 **First things first we bring down your confidence and pull out your character sheet.**  
 **Please say [STATS]**

Maybe I don't want to -

 **Say [STATS]**

How about -

 **Say [STATS]**

Alright! Alright! "Stats"

 **Title: ?**  
 **Name: Shizuko Nakajima**  
 **LV: 1**  
 **HP: 100/100**  
 **MP: 150/150**  
 **SP: 50/50**  
 **-**  
 **STR: 4 (0)**  
 **STA: 2 (0)**  
 **DEX: 5 (0)**  
 **INT: 7 (0)**  
 **WIS: 5 (0)**  
 **CHAR: 3 (0)**  
 **LUK: 5 (0)**  
 **Points: 0**  
 **-**  
 **{Perks}**  
 **Intellegent you are - You have a mind, I'll give you that {+ 2 to Int, +2 to Wis}**  
 **The Wheel of Luck - Sometimes Luck hates you, sometimes it love you, like gabbling {Wheel of Fortune pops up each time the Luck stat is being used}**  
 **I do what I want - Fuck the superiors {50% to pranking, 50% relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, Title ? Unlockable}**  
 **-**  
 **{Debuffs}**  
 **You are a week ass bitch - You can barely do a pushup, congrats {-1 Str, work out to remove}**  
 **Why so winded doe? - Hills are your worst enemy {-4 Sta, raise stamina to remove}**  
 **What motivation? - Why are you doing this again? {-50% to rasing stats, gain a reason to continue on}**  
 **Unborn - Yeah, this is just a fuck you moment {all stats set to 0 for the next 9 to 12 months, remove by being born}**

I wish I could deny half of this, however, I cannot. Damn, welp. What's up next on the chopping block? My Pride? My Sanity? My Life? Oh wait, I died didn't I? . . . I died. . .WHEN THE FUCK DID I DIE?

 **Next say [SKILLS]**  
 **Not saying much else because this really shouldn't be my job at the moment.**  
 **Just please listen to me.**

But isn't it -

 **SAY [SKILLS]**

Fuck you "Skills"

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) [LV MAX]**  
 **You should guess that you now live life as a video game character and no longer need sleep.**  
 **Sleep provides Max health stamina, and chakra so yeah, sleep when you can but only if you want to.**

 **Inkoke Annoyance (Passive) [LV MAX]**  
 **Congrats, you now have 100% chance to piss people off, even if involuntary. Congrats!**  
 **If you have 80% reputation with you or higher this affect is negated.**

Huh, I always wondered why that happened, guess now I 'no'. Yeah, that just ain't working but at the same time them puns are too 'punderful' for me to stop making.

 **Congrats, you completed the tutorial and managed to truamatize me with your horrible puns at the same time, good job. Now take your rewards and fucking leave why don't you.**

Oh, yay me.

 **Observe (Active) [LV 1]**  
 **Look at someone and figure out their stats and such, the higher this skill the more you know. Higher leveled people will have ?'s on their stats.**

 **TITLE EARNED: I'm The Gamer Bitch**

This seemes potentially usefull to level up, high enough level and I can easily find out their weaknesses and use them to take out my enemy in battle. This IS the Naruto Universe so it would come in handy.

 **For thinking things through you earned 1 WIS**

 **For pondering on a skill most don't think matter you earned 1 INT**

And then, all at once, everything fadded away. Suddenly, a warm yet compressing feeling surrounded me and I was almost floating yet not. It was. . . relaxing.


	2. Baby Time!

\- 10 month later -

Jesus christ is cold out here, or is it warm? I don't know. . .damn my sense of touch is out of wack and it seems that being able to see straight is an un'see'able goal. I really need to stop.

"Awwww, look how cute she is! She has your eyes" cooed a woman above me with long black hair, my mother? Wait a minute. . . bitch I ain't cute! I am fucking fabulous! Get it down missy.

"And she has your hair" I heard a man complement me, or mom? I really don't care at the moment. Does that mean I have black hair? I always like black hair? oh so this guy, probably dad, has blue eyes. Cool, I had blue eyes in my old life, but not that shade of blue. Oh wait I don't care. . .

Congratulations!  
You have just been born!  
Earned 2 new skills and the Unborn debuff has been remove!  
Have fun in this amazing world and if you die?  
Look kid, I reallly don't fucking care.

Motor Skills (Passive) [LV 0]  
This controls things like, eating, walking, picking things up, and talking  
This will get to LV 1 when you learn how to stand

Blue eyed Wonder (Passive) [LV MAX]  
Congrats! Not only are you now mommy's little precious but you were born adorable! Now old mother here will try to kill anything that trys to harm you and has gained a vicious temper against anyone that does! Beware, however, jealous father's brew just around the corner

Seems sensible, i guess, usually wouldn't there be no skill for walking and such in video games? Then again, usually lives don't get turned into video games after dying but I guess little ol'. . . ol' . . . what's my name again? Shizuko? Wasn't it different when I was alive?

[ERROR] *OLD NAME NOT FOUND

Nevermind then. . .Wait. . . where am I going? "Let's take you to the nursery little one" guess this is the nurse that helped mom through labor. Should I do something or. . . nah, no reason to.

Wait a minute, don't I have chakra? Guess waiting here in this baby cairrage won't be to boring will it? I know it's dangerous but. . . eh, who cares anyway?

\- Five Minuets Later -

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Who knew chakra could hurt so much? God damnit, not even a skill! Fucking hell! I know I am just a baby, goddamn brat to some. Argh, these next few years are going to be so boring!

Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter is going to be a time skip seeing how baby time is going to get boring eventually. Also, i'm having writer's block, so sorry!


End file.
